V is for Vest
by LemonPOPtart
Summary: Charlie's wife Jordan has her own ideas about what she wants for her birthday.  A oneshot.  2007 Summer Challenge


V is for Vest

Friday afternoon, Charlie Eppes had finished his last class for the day. He locked his office, and pocketed the key. He smiled to himself, as he hurried out to his car. Today was his wife Jordan's birthday, and he was feeling quite proud of the preparations he had made. She would be surprised. He just knew it.

Jordan Eppes grinned to herself. She finished wrapping the box, and wrote Charlie's name on the small card. She placed it on the table, so Charlie would see it when he came in. She giggled, knowing fully well it would confuse him. After all, it was her birthday, not his. He would not expect it.

Four year old Riley looked at her curiously. "Momma, who is that for?"

"For Daddy," she smiled.

"Is it Daddy's birthday, too?" Riley asked.

"No, Honey. Daddy's birthday is a few months away."

Riley gave her a perplexed look, pushing her pink glasses up onto her tiny face. "So why is Daddy getting a present?"

Jordan laughed. "Well, I just wanted to surprise him."

Riley nodded. "Mmm Kay. Well, he will be." She suddenly grinned brightly at Jordan. "Mommy, I think Benjamin has a surprise. The stinky kind." She giggled.

Jordan walked across the room and picked up her baby son from his bouncy seat. "Hey, Stinky Boy." She kissed his little face. "Let's get you changed."

Jordan carried the baby upstairs, with Riley at her side.

Charlie quietly came in the front door, and carried the cake he'd just picked up into the kitchen. He looked at the clock. He had a little time.

He listened, hearing voices upstairs. He felt inside his coat pocket. The box was still there. He was relieved that he hadn't dropped it, or misplaced it. He started towards the stairs, when a package on the table caught his eye.

'Must be from Dad', he thought. Stepping closer, he was amazed to see, not Jordan's name on it, but his own. In Jordan's handwriting, no less.

"What the hell?", Charlie wondered, out loud.

He walked upstairs.

Entering the nursery, he found Jordan laughing, and blowing raspberries on Ben's tummy. The baby would laugh hard, and then grin at his mother expectantly, ready for her to do it again. Riley loved hearing her brother's infectious laugh, and she laughed along with him.

"Torturing my son?" h e asked.

Jordan looked up at him and grinned. "Well, I couldn't torture you, since you weren't here."

He crossed the room, kissing Riley and Ben, and then kissing his wife. "Happy Birthday", he smiled.

"Thank you," she grinned.

"Umm," Charlie began, "what is the deal with the package downstairs?"

She feigned an innocent look. "Package?"

"Jordan, you know very well what I'm talking about. The package, on the table."

"Oh, that," she nodded. "It's a gift." She grinned at him wickedly.

Charlie rolled his eyes. "Are you having fun?"

"As a matter of fact, I am." She grinned, putting her nose into the air, and breezing past him out of the nursery, with Ben grinning at him over his mother's shoulder.

Riley grinned up at him. "I know what it is Daddy. It's a surprise." She hurried out after her mother and brother.

Charlie shook his head, following his daughter out of the room, and down the stairs. Jordan stopped at the table, awkwardly picking up the present, and headed for the living room, with baby and gift in her arms.

Jordan sat down cross legged on the floor, sitting the baby between her legs. Riley sprawled on her belly, her knees bent, pink sneakers and lacey socks in the air. She grinned up at him. "Sit down here with us, Daddy."

Charlie grinned, and obediently sat.

Jordan pushed the gift towards him. "Open it."

"Why did you do this? It's not my birthday. It's yours." He asked.

She laughed. "Well, the gift is for you, but umm, well, it's really for me," She blushed.

He grinned at her. Blushing was a good sign. He couldn't imagine what it could be. "Alright. Well, even though you say it's really for you, thank you. I think," he laughed.

As he tore the paper, he glanced up at his wife. Her face was getting more pink by the minute. "Must be good," he snickered.

"You are such a Brat!" she laughed. "Quit being slow. You're prolonging the agony."

Charlie laughed, and finished opening the box. He unfolded the tissue, to reveal a black vest.

"A vest?"

She grinned at him. "I told you it was more for me."

"Why did you get me a vest?", he asked, trying not to laugh.

"You're the genius. Figure it out." She grinned, blushing. "I want you to wear it tonight. For me. Please?"

He started to laugh. "What makes you think we're going anywhere?"

She rolled her eyes at him. "Because I know you too well." She smiled, meeting his eyes. "Red shirt, or white shirt. Your choice."

"Well, thank you for letting me have 'some' choice." He laughed.

Alan came inside from the garage. "Hey Charlie! I didn't hear you come in." he looked at the clock. "Shouldn't you two be getting ready to go?"

"Dad!" Charlie protested. "Don't say anything else."

"Whoops," Alan grinned, winking at Jordan.

Jordan passed him the baby, and stood. She smiled. "I'm going to get ready. Thanks Alan." She went upstairs.

Jordan was dressing when Charlie walked in with the box. He pulled the vest out, and proceeded to start looking for a shirt. Jordan was putting on earrings, and she turned to grin at him.

"A black vest, huh?"

She giggled.

Charlie got out the red shirt, and started putting it on. She grinned at him in the mirror.

He put on the black vest. "How's this look?"

She grinned at him appreciatively, her eyes sparkling. She slid her arms around him, kissing him. "Very 'hot'. Happy Birthday to me," she grinned.


End file.
